Pains of Christmas Rayearth Style
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. THis was written by my cousin...


**Author**: My itoko.. ^___^ 

Lantis: This actually reminds me of these crazy people I work with. 

*snickers* So very truth... I LOVE THIS!!! 

Lantis: *grins* 

LANTIS!!! You're psycho in this!!!! 

Lantis: *glowers* do you want to join the fairy? 

O.O;;;;; eh heh... 

* * *

**MKR Cast**: "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: Is finding a Christmas tree." 

**Hikaru**: "Oh, my gosh! I just can't decide!!!" 

**MKR Cast**: "The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Clef**: "Not enough peace and quiet…" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Umi**: "Winning Clef-chan's heart," 

**Clef**: "Not enough peace and quiet." 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Fuu**: "Buying people presents," 

**Umi**: "Winning Clef-chan's heart…" 

**Clef**: "I need some time off…" 

**Hikaru**: "This place has a great selection!" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree. 

**MKR Cast**: "The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: Replacements in the cast," 

**Fuu**: "Deciding on presents…" 

**Umi**: "I'll get him this year!" 

**Clef**: "Why me…" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Lantis**: "Facing my fairy…" 

**MKR Cast**: "Replacements in the cast," 

**Fuu**: "If only the lines were not quite so long…" 

**Umi**: "Cleeeef-chan…" 

**Clef**: *shudders* 

**Eagle**: "How's this one, Hikaru?" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Ferio**: "Forced togetherness…" 

**Lantis**: "……" 

**MKR Cast**: "Replacements in the cast," 

**Fuu**: "It isn't THAT bad Ferio…" 

**Umi**: " Hey midget, where'd you go?" 

**Clef**: "I just want some peace and quiet!" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR**: "The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Aska**: "I WANNA RUNE-GOD FOR CHRISTMAS!" 

**Ferio**: "This is just too sappy…" 

**Mokona**: "Pu pu puuuu!!!" 

**MKR Cast**: "Replacements in the cast," 

**Fuu**: "Ferio, I don't believe that was what your were supposed to say…" 

**Presea**: "He's mine!" 

**Clef**: *smacks Umi with his staff* 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Geo**: "No parking spaces," 

**Aska**: "ELDER, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!" 

**Ferio**: "Hey, what was my line again?" 

**Lantis**: "Possessive little pixies…" 

**Nova**: "Hey, Ferio… I heard they're replacing you next…" 

**Fuu**: "Now that wasn't very nice Nova…" 

**Umi**: "Back off old hag! Clef is mine!!!" 

**Clef**: "Now why the hell are these guys singing ?!?!" 

**Hikaru**: "Hey, Eagle! Check out this one!" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Zazu**: "Batteries not included," 

**Geo**: "Where do I park the NSX?" 

**Aska**: "I WANT PATIENCE FOR CHRISTMAS, AND I WANT IT NOW!!!" 

**Ferio**: "Eh, um… whatever…" 

**Primera**: "LANTIS!!!" 

**Nova**: "They would never replace me… I much to beautiful and important…" 

**Caldina**: "Hey little missy! Don't be getting' no attitude," 

**Umi**: "You can't run forever Clef!" 

**Clef**: "One wants magic powers, they all want magic!!!" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Tarta**: "Stale romance stories…" 

**Ascot**: "Hey, Clef-sama… what's Christmas?" 

**Primera**: "LAAAANNNNNNNNNTIIIIIIISSSSS!!!" 

**Mokona**: "Pu pu pu puuuu!!!" 

**Geo**: "Oh for crying out loud…" 

**Lantis**: *grumbles* "Little witch…" 

**Zazu**: "WHAT?! Who's getting replaced???" 

**Fuu**: "Let's try to calm down a little everyone," 

**Umi**: "Clef-chan? Cleeeeeef-chan!" 

**Ferio**: "Watch out! The old man blew a fuse!" 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**MKR Cast**: "The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Rayearth, Selece & Windam**: "Singing Christmas Carols," 

**Tarta**: "Who needs this mushy stuff anyways!" 

**Zazu**: *sighs* "Batteries not included," 

**Nova**: "Come on guys! Tis' the season to be dying!" 

**Aska**: WAHAHAAA!!!! HAHAHAAAA!!! Sang Yun! Laugh with me! 

**Ferio**: "This is getting boring…" 

**Lantis**: .oO( Thou shalt not kill… thou shalt not- ) 

**Fuu**: "Everyone… please…" 

**Eagle**: "Hey Hikaru! Is this one ok?" 

**Hikaru**: "ITS PERFECT!!!!!!!" 

**Umi**: "Oh, just shut up!" 

**Clef**: "FINE!!! If you're so smart, YOU RUN THE COUNTRY!!!!" *smacks Umi and glares at everyone as he storms out* 

**MKR Cast**: "And finding a Christmas tree." 

**_~Fine~_**


End file.
